


Lies of Wolves |:| SF9 EXO APRIL Crossover Werewolf AU

by DramaYeoja



Category: April (Band), EXO (Band), SF9 (Band)
Genre: April - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, F/M, Kai is evil in this (don't hurt me plz), SF9 - Freeform, love triangle of TaeChaeHwi, shy couple fluff, there are 10 chapters, this AU is crazy, tragic death...I'm so sorry...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2020-12-28 04:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaYeoja/pseuds/DramaYeoja
Summary: In an ancient European country, Taeyang finds out the truth about the people in his village and the monsters that lurk within.





	1. Chapter 1

⚠️**WARNING: some blood and scary content**⚠️

** _Heavy growling invaded the peace of the night atmosphere. Roused from his sleep, a confused Taeyang blinked in the darkness. The noise was coming from outside his house._ **

** _Suddenly, there was a piercing howl. He cringed as soon as the sound reached him. After another howl began, he quickly slapped his hands over his ears. He hoped that whatever animal it was would just go away._ **

** _Silence appeared once more. It seemed that the creature had gone._ **

** _Taeyang breathed a sigh of relief and tried to get back to sleep._ **

** _Scratching and thudding against the door of his house had him jolting upright. Fear gripped his heart this time._ **

** _With a mighty crack, the front door was broken down by a large, erratic figure._ **

** _A grizzly, rabid wolf stood snarling before him. With nowhere to go, Taeyang could only stare frozen in fear as the monstrous beast blocked the only exit of the house._ **

** _As the intruder approached him, Taeyang could hear his own heart beating in his ears._ **

** _A deep, crackling growl like that of a dragon became increasingly louder as he was overshadowed by a looming wolf. Blood dripped from its fanged muzzle disgustingly._ **

** _It didn't take long for Taeyang to realize an irritable substance was stuck to his brow._ **

** _Shakily, he reached a hand up and wiped at his whole face. When he examined his hand, it returned with blood covering it._ **

** _Neglecting the fact that he could somehow see in the dark, he stared in horror before him. He now knew the blood on the stained teeth of the beast was his too._ **

** _Before he could think another thought, the monster pounced forward with inhuman speed._ **

"Aaaaggghhhhh!!!"

As if being raised from the dead, Taeyang sat up so fast that his neck now hurt.

He was confused again. He looked around. There was no wolf beast in sight.

It was a sunny morning, and he heard purring near his ear.

Feeling quite silly, he held his face as if it was embarrassing that the cat, Ray, had seen him panic over a nightmare.

He smiled at the fluffy cabby cat while drawing it into a hug. "Don't scare me like that again, Ray Ray," he scolded. Ray just meowed- content to be loved on.

When bonding time was over, Taeyang scooted Ray from off his lap. She didn't seem to mind and scampered away to find something to toy with.

It was time to get ready to work and greet the beautiful day.

While having breakfast, he tried to shoo the bad memory of his nightmare away. He figured that the feeling would be gone around lunchtime. After all, this wasn't the only time a terror had invaded his sleep.

A small bit of doubt in his assumption caused him to lose his appetite.

The chair loudly skidded back as Taeyang stood from the table. Collecting the dishes, he carefully placed them upon a filthy group of dishes. He just didn't have time to clean them.

Almost tripping over some scattered clothes on the wooden floor, he caught his balance with ease. The place really needed tidying up. Ray apparently didn't care as she slept on one of his unwashed shirts.

Putting "fresh" clothes on, Taeyang headed to the front door where the beast had broken through in his dream. Of course, the wooden structure was still intact.

Retrieving dusty boots, he placed them on his feet with a stomp for each.

"Bye, Ray Ray," he grinned at the fluffy baby. Then, he was outside his house.

There was nothing to fear in broad daylight. Plenty of people were around who could fight off threats easily too.

Taeyang knew that this was going to be a nice day as he paused to feel the sun shine on his face.

❦ ❦ ❦

A nearby bakery's aroma filled the air with wonderful smells of every bread product.

In the kitchen, a baker mixed a batter together with expertise. His forehead was wrinkled in concentration. There were so many orders coming in today that he had to get them done on time.

Kyungsoo didn't like to have unhappy neighbors. The villagers were as close as family to him.

A movement caught his eye, but he kept working without seeing who it was. "Taeyang-ah, we have a lot to deliver today. Can you start packaging what's finished on the counter?" he directed.

The younger one nodded as he jogged over to Kyungsoo's side. "Yes, Uncle. I'll start on it right away."

Retrieving bread sacks, Taeyang placed each order together carefully. As he finished with one, he would place a name tag on it to keep from mixing up orders.

Soon, an enormous amount of bread products were finished and ready to be delivered. Kyungsoo could handle the local ones, so Tae gathered up the packages for the rural areas near the village.

Normally, a basket would suffice for carrying, but a large sack was needed for today. There were so many people needing bread as it was the day before a great feast which the village celebrated twice a year.

"I'll be going now, Uncle," Taeyang reported.

Kyungsoo smiled warmly as he watched his nephew stride off. "Be safe!" he called back. Taeyang waved his hand in acknowledgement.

It made the baker glad that he was able to raise such a good kid.


	2. Chapter 2

After finishing a few deliveries to some farmers on the edge of the village, Taeyang began his way toward the next destination. He looked down at the bread sacks to see that he could deliver a certain one soon. He smiled to himself as he walked, not noticing an arm coming down to fall on his shoulder.

A spike of fear shot through him as he halted in his tracks. He had definitely not gotten over the trauma from the night terror yet.

"Why are you so jumpy today?" he heard a familiar voice say. Sighing half-heartedly at being made fun of, he turned to his left to face his friend.

"Hwiyoung, how many times have I told you not to do that?" he scolded. Hwiyoung beamed giddily at his own antics like a little child. Taeyang rolled his eyes as he couldn't truly be mad at him.

Hwiyoung's stride followed suit as he continued curiously, "So, where's the next stop?" Taeyang started smiling goofily and didn't answer. Halting, Hwiyoung narrowed his eyes and scoffed. "Wow. You're going to Chaekyung's again?" He shook his head knowingly at his lovestruck friend.

With a frown, Taeyang pouted, "How did you find out?" Hwiyoung laughed as he patted Taeyang's shoulder, "It was pretty obvious." "Really?"

Now, Hwiyoung rolled his eyes and motioned ahead of them, "Let's just go. You're wife awaits." With a look of shock on his face, Taeyang almost dropped the bread sacks. "W-wife?!"

❦ ❦ ❦

It was partly peaceful and disturbing for the forest to swallow most of the open space. One could never know what was lurking behind the bushes. Danger was present no matter if it be morning or night.

Why Chaekyung ever wanted to keep living with her father in this area was beyond anyone's understanding. Taeyang managed to respect her wishes even though he had tried to convince her before to live safer in the village. He definitely had no ulterior motive to see her more often.

As Taeyang thought about it, Hwiyoung was also odd too. Ever since they were growing up together, Hwiyoung had always lived in the forest. Taeyang had never really asked him why he didn't live in the village, but he had wondered about it.

His thoughts were interrupted as the view of Chaekyung's small, stone cottage came into view. It was now afternoon which made the visual of the home in the forest look cozy.

Candlelight illuminating the glass of the curved inset windows indicated that someone was home. Taeyang began hiding his face behind the bread sacks as he began acting silly once more.

"I'll just... Wait outside..." Hwiyoung suddenly spoke up. Taeyang turned to him, "Why? Don't you want to say hi? You followed me all the way here." "No, I don't want to be in the middle of a conversation between you two love birds." "What?!"

Hwiyoung walked away to examine a dying tree in the yard. "Why did you come here to look at a tree?" Taeyang mumbled and went over to the front of the cottage.

Rapping on the hewn wood door lightly, he awaited an answer. A glowing Chaekyung came into view as the door was opened slightly. She threw it open immediately when she saw her boyfriend.

"Tae!" she placed her arms around his neck in a hug.

Pretending to not have noticed what the couple were doing at the moment, Hwiyoung fiddled with a branch on the dead tree. When he heard the door close, he let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding in.

❦ ❦ ❦

With fingers intertwined, Taeyang and Chaekyung stared at each other in silence. It was too embarrassing to have Hwiyoung witnessing them when they merely acted like statues once they met after a while.

Chaekyung was good at hiding her shyness in front of people, but it was different when she was with her boyfriend alone. She had missed seeing him but kept breaking eye contact to look at their hands.

Taeyang was at a loss for words. He couldn't bring himself to say everything he wanted to for the whole week.

With a heavy air of uncertainty, they kept staring into each other's eyes and averting their gazes for a while. Finally, Taeyang simply placed his hands gently around her face to keep her from looking away.

He thought she was cute when she acted like this and made up his mind to finally express his feelings by leaning forward slowly. With their faces extremely close, they would have kissed had a startling crash not interrupted them. The sound had come from outside the house.

Taeyang opened the door quickly to make sure Hwiyoung was alright only to find his friend picking up pieces of broken pottery from the ground.

"Are you injured?" Chaekyung questioned while kneeling down and taking Hwiyoung's hands in hers to examine them. "I'm fine. I just tripped," he sheepishly grinned and pulled his hands back.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Taeyang asked with a thoughtful look. "Yes. Why?" Hwiyoung laughed nervously. Taeyang shrugged, "Your face is red. Maybe you're getting sick?"

"Oh, no. Let me check your forehead," Chaekyung reached toward his head when he jumped up. "I'm really fine!" he laughed.

Taeyang and Chaekyung were still suspicious of Hwiyoung but didn't interfere further.

By the time they had finished cleaning up the mess Hwiyoung made, it was almost night.

Hwiyoung apologized to Chaekyung for the upteenth time to which she kindly kept telling him that it was just an accident.

Finally, when they were ready to go home, they said their goodbyes to Chaekyung. Taeyang gave her an endearing peck on the cheek before catching up to Hwiyoung. 

In all of his excitement, Taeyang forgot about how he hated being out at night. Taeyang wasn't scared of the dark itself but of what lurked in the dark.

He felt safer with his friend being beside him but still tried to remain alert for anything dangerous.

As they walked, a loud crack resounded from somewhere unseen in the forest. Taeyang flinched in panic as he thought the worst.

"It was just a deer. No need to be scared," Hwiyoung assured. "I wasn't scared," Taeyang retorted.

"Really?" "What's that supposed to mean?" "You're strangling my arm…" Hwiyoung enlightened.

Taeyang quickly let go and punched Hwiyoung in the arm playfully. Hwiyoung laughed at the childishness.

They were laughing as they entered the village after nightfall with arms over each other's shoulders.

Taeyang had jumped three more times on the way back so Hwiyoung suggested they stick together. It seemed to work especially well when Hwiyoung also told Taeyang funny stories.

However, Taeyang's anxiety came back when they saw the men in the village huddled around bonfires. Axes and pitchforks in hand, the men whispered to each other about staying up all night to protect the village.

"What's going on?" Hwiyoung curiously asked a few men. With a hint of fear in his eyes, one man looked up and replied, "Wolves."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! This took a while to write (3 months? O.o)
> 
> Hope you guys liked it! My sister was cringing so bad when she read it. 🤣💕


	3. Chapter 3

All of the fear from his dream came back as Taeyang recalled every detail from it. Holding his arms, he stared at the ground in shock.

Hwiyoung's jaw set as he knew that he had lied to his friend about a deer in the forest. He knew that this would happen if he told him the truth.

"Those varmints have been attacking folks as soon as they step foot outside their homes," an older man continued, "We'll be ready for them even if we have to stay up all night."

Hwiyoung didn't know what to say as everyone was terrified. He couldn't really do anything.

As the two friends began making their way to the bakery, a shrill howl stopped them in their tracks. Taeyang started going into a panic attack when the howling didn't cease.

Quickly, Hwiyoung threw his hands over his friend's ears to help in some way. It seemed to work, and he led Taeyang to the bakery right after a beastly screech of death ended the string of howls.

Bursting through the door of the bakery, they were surprised to find two hunters talking with Kyungsoo. When he noticed them, Taeyang's uncle waved them over.

The tallest of the hunters stood up in a friendly manner from where he had been leaning on the counter. Taeyang recognized him as Chanyeol, the hunter who often frequented the village. Hwiyoung knew him too and didn't want to be anywhere around him.

To make matters worse, Hwiyoung didn't know where this other hunter came from. The new hunter gave him a bad vibe as he studied his facial expression. Drooping eyelids and a tired expression did not hide the look of a killing instinct which Hwiyoung immediately saw in his tired stare.

Taeyang was too preoccupied with calming down from his recent panic attack to want to even be aware of any extra danger.

"What's wrong?" Chanyeol's smile faded to concern.

Taeyang began to explain, "The wolv-" "Taeyang's not feeling well right now," Hwiyoung cut in. Taeyang nodded sullenly, "I'll just go to bed early."

As Taeyang and Hwiyoung walked past the counter, the other hunter spoke up, "Be wary of the wolves. They've been dragging people off into the woods."

Chanyeol gave him a perturbed look, "Kai, don't you remember what we just talked about?" 

With a dangerously dark tone, Hwiyoung's face became extremely serious, "You better watch your own back." Kai smirked as the two had a silent glaring battle for a moment.

Everyone else was confused as to what was going on. Hwiyoung then rolled his eyes as he turned around and left with Taeyang.

Once Taeyang was safe in his house, he turned to Hwiyoung out of curiosity, "What's wrong?" Hwiyoung sighed, "I really don't like that guy. Something was very strange about him." Taeyang hummed in approval, "But he's a hunter. Don't you think he'll help protect the town?"

Hwiyoung simply focused his gaze on the crackling wood which was now ablaze in the fireplace. He didn't have an answer, but he would if he paid attention to make sure the new face didn't do anything sneaky.

As he continued to sit in silence, Hwiyoung recalled what had happened earlier that day as he was waiting outside Chaekyung's home.

_ He was looking at the dead tree as a wolf's scent from its paws had drawn him to it. Then, he noticed there were claw marks on the other side of it. Eyeing it suspiciously, he tried to detect from what pack the wolf was from. _

_ Although he was quiet, a blonde wolf was spotted out of the corner of Hwiyoung's vision. He turned swiftly to face the animal. _

_ "What are you doing here?" the wolf spoke as it transformed into a young man. Hwiyoung scoffed at the rudeness of the other kid and decided to humor him, "This is my territory- I can be here if I want to be. You, on the other hand, have no business claiming the place of a pack leader." _

_ Slouching in fear, the kid remembered his position and decided not to take a risk against Hwiyoung. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize this was yours," the kid said as he moved to leave, "You should be careful. There's recently been a rogue wolf killing people around here. You might get mistaken for him if you're this close to humans." _

_ Hwiyoung rolled his eyes and shooed the kid away. _

_ When he was finally alone outside, he decided to see if Taeyang was ready to leave yet. Hwiyoung went over to the window and waited for his eyes to adjust to the dim lighting inside. As he saw more clearly that Taeyang and Chaekyung were about to kiss, he almost fell over which resulted in him knocking over a vase. _

"Hey! Are you asleep?" Hwiyoung heard Taeyang speaking to him in the present when he realised that he had zoned out. He blinked slowly, "Sorry. I was thinking. What did you say?"

Taeyang laughed in disbelief, "I didn't know you thought about things that deeply."

Hwiyoung snorted, "Am I not allowed to think? What did you say?" He lightly shook Taeyang's arm in annoyance. Pacing to the other end of the room, Taeyang gave him a side-eyed glance, "I don't think I'll tell you."

"Fine, I'll just go home," standing and moving to the door, Hwiyoung began to leave, "You'll be safe if you're indoors."

"Wait. I'll tell you," Taeyang grinned as he retrieved a box from a wooden chest. Hwiyoung looked at it knowingly, "Wolf and Geese."

Taeyang simply placed the handcrafted board game on his table and set it up. They had played it a lot as kids when Taeyang would have a nightmare.

Taking a seat, Hwiyoung wondered if his friend would decide to play a different side. His question was confirmed when Taeyang declared, "I'm going to change it up for once. I'll be the wolf." "Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to say that? It's been so tiresome always being the bad guy," Hwiyoung revealed dramatically.

Laughing, Taeyang took a seat as well. “Ready to lose again?” he taunted.


	4. Chapter 4

⚠️**WARNING: death and scary content**⚠️

After Taeyang had won seven of ten games, Hwiyoung promised that he would never play it again. Taeyang simply laughed as Hwiyoung pouted while starting to make his place to sleep on the floor.

"I'll have to find another game you're good at," Taeyang offered as he put the old box back in its place. Hwiyoung was already in his makeshift bed. "No, thanks. I prefer to live in misery," he snapped and threw the covers over his head.

Hwiyoung really did act like a child sometimes. Taeyang noticed that something had to be bothering him though because Hwiyoung was especially fickle lately. Rather than ask, he decided that his friend probably just needed some sleep.

Feeling tired himself, Taeyang placed the remainder of the cooked meat from dinner in a large jar. He put the food away in a tall, wooden cupboard. Then, he headed for bed.

It wasn't long before Taeyang heard only the lulling crackle of the fire which helped him drift off to sleep. A dog barked in the distance, but Taeyang was so drowsy that he thought he'd imagined it.

Soon, he was asleep.

❦ ❦ ❦

  
  
**_All was silent. The woods were peaceful save for the few morning birds chirping and fluttering their wings in the dim blue hue of daylight._**  
  
**_Taeyang turned over in his bed to see Hwiyoung still asleep on the floor. As he returned to lying on his back, immediate fear and paralyzation went through him at the sight of the familiar, horrific beast staring straight into his eyes._**  
  
**_Without seeming to have moved, the wolf was suddenly hovering above Hwiyoung who had awoken from the movement at his feet. Taeyang wanted to move or help his friend somehow, but wasn’t able to budge from where he was._**  
  
**_Hwiyoung backed up quickly as he took a defensive pose with his hunting blade. He was no match for the enormous creature who easily unarmed and killed Taeyang’s best friend right in front of him._**  
  
**_Tension built up in his whole being as sorrow overtook Taeyang at the loss. He felt so useless, and now Hwiyoung was gone._**  
  
**_As he was already having trouble breathing, the wolf made it worse by climbing onto his ribcage, crushing him. He could smell its rank breath which made him feel disgusted and sick. The wolf cackled eerily in a strangled voice._**  
  
**_Tears began forming at Taeyang’s eyes as he tried to fight against the fear. He knew that he couldn’t do anything to stop the inevitable, but he didn’t want to die- not like this._**  
  
**_Just as he was able to feel movement coming back to his limbs, he felt an immense ripping at his neck which rendered him unable to even yell. Then, the whole world went dark._**  


❦ ❦ ❦

  
  
“-yang! Taeyang!” a deep voice gradually became audible.  
  
Taeyang felt himself being shaken awake by someone. He couldn’t see properly yet which made him even more confused as to what was going on.  
  
Blinding light intruded his eyes as he blinked multiple times until he could barely see two people. He then realized that tears were also blocking his view and wiped them away.  
  
“Are you okay now?” Uncle Kyungsoo asked. Closing his eyes tightly one last time and opening them, Taeyang was finally able to see. He nodded his head slowly.  
  
Taeyang saw that it was Chanyeol who had been helping to wake him up. Uncle Kyungsoo was standing next to him with an owlish look of concern.  
  
“Thank you, but why are you here?” Taeyang wondered. Uncle Kyungsoo and Chanyeol looked at him in disbelief. “You don’t know that you were screaming in here?” Chanyeol spoke up. Now, Taeyang was in disbelief. Uncle Kyungsoo nodded to affirm what the hunter had said, “Everyone thought you were being murdered.”  
  
“It was another nightmare. It felt so real…” Taeyang looked down, “I couldn’t do anything though, and Hwiyoung-” At the thought of his friend, he automatically jerked his head over to the spot where Hwiyoung had been sleeping. He was gone.  
  
Fear began to grip at his heart again even though he knew he had only experienced a nightmare. Taeyang began gripping at the bed cover with anxiety until they all heard the door open.   
  
Hwiyoung walked in looking as healthy as he could with a jug in one arm and a dead deer slung over the other. He innocently looked at the three in confusion as he gave an awkward greeting.

“Wow! Did you go hunting this morning?!” Chanyeol piped up in excitement. “Yeah,” Hwiyoung said as he raised the young deer up for them to see. “I also went out to get water,” he added.

Taeyang felt relief wash over him as the memory of the dream slowly faded from his mind. Uncle Kyungsoo glanced at him, “You can talk to me about it if you need to. I’ll be at the bakery.” “Okay,” Taeyang looked down again bashfully. He didn’t like people seeing this side of him, especially not his uncle; he hated to worry him.

Uncle Kyungsoo went to work, and Taeyang was left to witness the slightly comedic scene before him.

“So, how did you hunt and catch a deer already? Did you wake up really early? Hey, we could go hunting later today so you can show me what you did,” Chanyeol was asking questions that Hwiyoung didn’t have the answer to nor did he want to answer them.

“I… kind of hunt alone…” he said slowly. Chanyeol seemed to immediately understand and clapped Hwiyoung on the shoulder, “No worries! Kai does the same thing. Maybe you two could go hunting together and become friends too?” Hwiyoung somehow doubted that would happen but just nodded quietly.

“Well, I’m going off to hunt now. Take care!” the smiling happy guy chirped.

Squinting at the door in confusion, Hwiyoung said, “So… What was that all about?” Taeyang got out of the bed as he found Ray hiding under the bed. He picked her up gently and started petting her.

Sitting at the table with his cat, Taeyang was starting to feel at ease from her purring. “I had- I had a nightmare. It was really bad this time. Apparently, I was screaming and everyone thought I was dying.”

Hwiyoung stared at the ground, “So, I’m guessing that it was bad enough that you don’t want to tell anyone the details, right?” Taeyang just nodded as he bit on his lower lip. It was hard when he couldn’t even tell his best friend everything, but Hwiyoung was always understanding with him.

Taeyang and Ray waited patiently as Hwiyoung finished dressing part of the deer to eat for breakfast. It was nice to have fresh food and Taeyang was very appreciative to Hwiyoung for sharing his profits.

As they were all prepared to eat, Taeyang gave some meat to Ray. Then, he looked at Hwiyoung seriously, “Please don’t tell Chaekyung about what happened to me today.” Hwiyoung grinned mischievously, “Why?” Taeyang frowned in disbelief, “I don’t want her to think I’m lame! You were planning on telling her, weren’t you? I thought we were friends.”

Hwiyoung laughed and giggled at the frenzied bewilderment of his friend. “I’m not going to tell her! I was just joking!”


	5. Chapter 5

A few weeks later, there was a visit from some traveling merchants. They spoke German, and it was fortunate that Taeyang could translate for them to the villagers.

Silently wondering when Taeyang had time to learn another language, Hwiyoung watched his friend from nearby. He was just a tad bit jealous of Taeyang's talent.

Feeling as if half a day had gone by, Hwiyoung sleepily dozed in the morning sunlight. The sound of the merchants speaking became steadily garbled.

"Hwi." Being startled awake by his nickname, Hwiyoung looked around in confusion. When he realized it was Taeyang, Hwiyoung knew he had fallen asleep.

"Why are you sleeping out here?" Taeyang laughed. "I was envying your skills for too long," Hwiyoung shrugged while squinting into the distance. He obviously felt awkward to admit it.

When nothing was retorted back, Hwiyoung looked up from where he sat. Taeyang smiled, "You are braver than me and a great hunter. Let's not compare our skills."

Hwiyoung smirked before taking Taeyang's outstretched hand to get to his feet. He was getting hungry now since it was almost noon.

"Do you want to eat lunch now?" Taeyang asked as if reading his mind. Hwiyoung nodded. "You can go ahead to my house. There's still some food in the cupboard," Taeyang gestured. 

Hwiyoung frowned, "What about you?" "I can't. I have some deliveries to do first." "I'll see you at dinner then."

"Sorry… I won't be home for dinner," Taeyang sounded apologetic. This was very strange behavior, and Hwiyoung didn't understand it. What could be so important when Taeyang was scared to be out at night?

Taeyang smiled again and waved as he departed, "I'll see you later." With his hand up awkwardly, Hwiyoung could only wave back as Taeyang ran off.

From behind him, Hwiyoung felt a strange and familiarly irksome presence. Before he could see who it was, an arm slung over his shoulder casually.

"Hey, I hear you're quite good at hunting? Would you like to join me?" the person voiced lazily. Giving a rather disgusted glare, Hwiyoung roughly jerked the arm off his shoulder.

There stood Kai with his menacing presence. "Oh, are you okay?" Kai feigned innocence while obviously knowing that he seemed diabolical.

"I'm fine, but I'm not going hunting with you. I hunt alone," Hwiyoung seethed through gritted teeth.

He knew it was wrong to judge someone you just met. However, Kai was not just someone. Hwiyoung could sense the animalistic similarity between Kai and himself. 

After a small moment of surprise, Kai laughed out loud. Not fond of being made fun of, Hwiyoung clenched his fists to hold back his anger.

"Okay, I understand that you would want to be that way," Kai acknowledged as Hwiyoung turned his back to him. He thought Kai was finished speaking when the hunter continued, "I do have something to speak with you about though. Meet me by the well in the forest tonight, or I'll have to tell everyone who you really are."

Hwiyoung spun back to yell at him only to find that Kai was already gone. In frustrating bewilderment, Hwiyoung kicked a nearby wooden bucket from off the ground.

Not long after the bucket had gone flying, the screeching of a cat could be heard. A startled cabby emerged from the bushes toward Hwiyoung.

Stooping down, he apologetically pet Ray's furry back. She purred and rubbed her head on his leg in forgiveness. They both felt calmer now. Had a certain girl not caught his attention, Hwiyoung would have liked to doze off again with the cat.

Chaekyung's long, dark hair flowed through the air as she walked cheerily toward the lake. She wore a billowy, cotton dress. There was also a basket with a cord slung over her shoulder.

Realizing he was staring, Hwiyoung shook his head and went over to Chaekyung. She smiled as she greeted him, "Hi, Hwiyoung. How are you?" "Where are you going?" he smiled back. 

"How rude. Is that the way to reply to a question?" she frowned but grinned again mischievously. He scratched the back of his head, "Oh, sorry… I'm fine. How are… you?"

Acting royal, she replied, "I'm also doing well. Thank you, sir. As for where I'm going-" She had stopped because of his silence in concentrating on what she was saying.

"It's none of your business where I'm going," she turned her head away with her nose in the air. Hwiyoung almost whined like a child, "Aww! Tell me! Tell me!" She was not doing this to him- at least, he wouldn't allow it.

After a long while of Hwiyoung pestering her, Chaekyung gave in, "Okay! Taeyang and I are having a picnic tonight. I'm going to propose to him too!" Almost falling back and choking on the air he breathed, Hwiyoung could not comprehend what she had just told him.

He didn't know what it was, but Hwiyoung just couldn't handle being passive about how he felt anymore. Pulling at his hair, he looked down and stammered, "Wha- Why?"

Chaekyung had a confused look on her face. "Why? Because I love him and want to live with him for the rest of my life," she found herself explaining.

Hwiyoung's head snapped up as he recalled the time Taeyang and Chaekyung had almost kissed. It had made him so upset that he wanted to go break something. He was still bothered by it which was why he suddenly shouted his heart to Chaekyung, "I love you!"

In complete realization, Chaekyung gained her composure. With a small smile and sad eyes, she apologized, "I'm sorry, Hwiyoung. I only love Taeyang. I hope we can still be friends." She knew it was impossible just from witnessing the state Hwiyoung was in right now, but she didn't know what else to do for him.

"Friends? Why didn't you ever look at me?! Am I no one?" Hwiyoung's gaze pierced right into her eyes. She felt bad for him, but there were no words she could say to help. Instead, she looked away sadly and began to walk toward where she would meet Taeyang later.

Not accepting what she decided, Hwiyoung raced to Chaekyung. Grasping her arm firmly, he pulled her around to face him. She seemed to have been expecting what he would do as she quickly slapped him in the face.

Hwiyoung simply ignored her action as he was also expecting to be rejected again. In one short moment, he swiftly landed a kiss on her lips.

There was a sensation of happiness and sadness in his heart right before Chaekyung punched him squarely in the chest. With a cough, he fell to his knees on the ground. Dropping her basket out of shock, Chaekyung covered her mouth, "I'm so sorry! Are you alright? I didn't mean to hit you that harshly."

"I'm fine," he held a hand up in assurance, "Go on. Don't worry about me."

After Chaekyung had picked up her basket, Hwiyoung watched her walk away quietly. Tears began to mar his vision, and he left sullenly with a hand clutching at his heart.

❦ ❦ ❦

  
When Taeyang found Chaekyung later that night, she was sitting on the grassy bank of the lake. She silently placed in her basket the medical plants which were lying on her skirt.

Sitting behind her, he slowly placed his arms around her in a hug. Chaekyung smiled softly as she turned to look at Taeyang. "You were working this whole time?" he teased. She nodded, "Yes, but you were too."

Taeyang chuckled as he hugged her more. Her hair tickled his nose before he realized they needed to eat so he suggested that they eat dinner now. He had brought some bread; she had some seasoned meat and cheese.

It was silent as they ate. As Chaekyung didn't usually act so strangely, Taeyang wondered if she was alright. He didn't want to make it worse, so he cautiously asked while patting her hand, "Is something bothering you?"

Instead of a reply to his question, she asked, "How long will you stay with me?" Taeyang hoped he had the right answer for her. He already knew what he would say but took some time to take her hands in his first.

With shining eyes, he steadily told her, "How long will I stay with you? Until the sun melts away." Chaekyung was surprised that his answer was so silly and serious. She couldn't help but start laughing.

Taeyang was relieved that she had broken the anxiety in the atmosphere. Feeling that it was the right time, he leant his face toward hers as he moved her hair back over her shoulder.

Without warning, Chaekyung stopped him with her hand by touching his chin. "What is it?" he was getting slightly worried again. "It's just that- I have to tell you something first," she said. He nodded, "Okay."

She was hesitant but continued, "I've- I've kissed another person before…" Taeyang was surprised as he had known Chaekyung since they were children.

Not wanting to make her feel bad, he decided to not ask for details, "Is this what's been upsetting you?" "Yes," she confirmed.

"Do you only love me?" he smiled. "Yes, and I'll stay with you until the sun melts," she copied his line.

Overjoyed, Taeyang was finally able to connect lips with Chaekyung. They stayed that way for a while before finally pulling away to adore each other.

"I love you," Taeyang breathed. Chaekyung hugged him quickly, "I love you too, Tae."

________________________

** _It finally happened! I wasn't going to have a kiss scene in this story at all, but there are two in one chapter?! 😱_ **

** _I hope you liked it! Stay tuned for some craziness!_ **

** _Also, SF9 received 3 WINS already! I'm so happy for them! By the way, go check out their Good Guy album and MV if you haven't already. I bought the Gold Version and Black Version of the Good Guy albums, and they have awesome content._ **


	6. Character List

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a character list for visualization fun. :)

* * *

Age: 21

Species: Human

Personality: polite, happy, caring, fears dangerous situations and animals

Family: Uncle Kyungsoo

Occupation: helps his uncle deliver bakery orders; translates for foreigners who visit the village

Hobbies: arranging flowers for fun

Likes: flowers, Chaekyung (girlfriend), taking walks

Age: 21

Species: Werewolf

Personality: goofy, shy, mysterious, dependable

Family: ??

Occupation: ??

Hobbies: ??

Likes: Chaekyung

Age: 22

Species: Human

Personality: kind, caring, calm

Family: Chanyeol (cousin)

Occupation: apothecary

Hobbies: making medicine

Likes: Taeyang (boyfriend)

Age: 23

Species: Human

Personality: strange, mysterious, untrustworthy

Family: ??

Occupation: werewolf hunter

Hobbies: ??

Likes: ??

Age: 31

Species: Human

Personality: kind, caring, quiet

Family: Nephew Taeyang

Occupation: baker

Hobbies: ??

Likes: baking

Age: 27

Species: Human

Personality: happy, caring, friendly

Family: Chaekyung (cousin)

Occupation: werewolf hunter

Hobbies: ??

Likes: ??


	7. Chapter 6

Deep in the forest, an old stone well stood alone. It had withstood a lot of time and weathering. Hwiyoung approached with caution as he knew that Kai could jump out from behind something at any moment.

However, he was surprised to find Kai simply waiting against a tall tree. Keeping a distance between himself and Kai, Hwiyoung stopped by the well.

"So? What do you want?" Hwiyoung questioned in an annoyed tone. "You need to stop protecting that friend of yours," Kai warned. "It's none of your business. Stay out of it!" Hwiyoung fumed.

Kai walked over to the side of the well he was on and placed his hands on it. While leaning forward, he growled, "It's strange and disgusting for a werewolf to be friends with a human. It really angers me too that you're keeping me from my prey. So, it is my business. You're interfering."

"Shut up! Stay away from Taeyang and everyone else in the village!" Hwiyoung barked back.

Kai rolled his eyes, "This is why I should have taken care of you before I went to the village." With that said, Kai proceeded to leap over the well toward Hwiyoung. Before he reached the other side, Kai suddenly transformed into a large wolf with an ebony coat.

While the animal was still in the air, Hwiyoung rolled to the side and turned into a wolf as well. He quickly recoiled to avert the snarling muzzle of his enemy.

Hwiyoung bounded away from Kai in an attempt to find any weaknesses. Kai's actions were deemed to be unpredictable though when Hwiyoung attempted to strike back only to fall on his face as Kai dug a paw into his scalp.

Jerking away, the younger wolf wondered if he could even get to injure Kai at all. Hwiyoung decided that if he was to win, then it was now or never. He lunged at the black wolf and nipped at his leg. The animal howled in aggravation and deftly made a counter strike.

Viciously, Kai's teeth tore past gray fur and into flesh. Hwiyoung growled painfully as he fell to the ground again. With malice and defeat in his eyes, he looked up at Kai before disappearing into the darkness of the trees.

From behind Hwiyoung, Kai howled triumphantly long and loud into the night.

  
**❦ ❦ ❦**

  
Bright sunlight beams shown through the branches of the trees. Taeyang awoke to find that he and Chaekyung had fallen asleep on the grass.

Taeyang smiled fondly before slightly shaking the shoulder of her quietly resting form. Chaekyung blinked in a daze. When she finally realized where she was at, her face went red with embarrassment.

“Oh! W-we must have fallen asleep here...all...night,” she covered her face as she just couldn’t believe the situation they were in. It took a few minutes for Taeyang to realize what was going on, but he also became embarrassed when he finally understood.

“Well, I don’t think anyone would be around here at this hour,” Taeyang tried to reason while hoping that they wouldn’t have caused any rumors to start in the village. Everyone knew that they were seeing each other, but the two were also not married yet so the elders would not approve of their behavior.

Just as Taeyang spoke, an old man hobbled by them with a bundle of kindling on his back. He stopped only to look at them briefly and chuckle, “Ah, the joys of youth.” Then, he went on his way.

Taeyang then couldn’t help feeling even more self-conscious as he shifted his eyes back and forth between Chaekyung and the ground.

“I...I guess we should go now,” he moved to stand on his feet with Chaekyung following suit. After he picked up the basket for her, she tugged on his arm and pulled him into a sweet kiss. Taeyang felt his anxiety subside, and the two began to laugh at how funny their reactions had been.

  
**❦ ❦ ❦**

  
After a week, Taeyang began to wonder where Hwiyoung was. He was usually already back from a long hunt by now, but there had been no sign of him being in the village at all. He also hadn’t told Taeyang that he was going on a hunt- not that he had to though.

As he prepared loaves of bread for delivery, Taeyang decided to ask if his uncle had seen his friend. “Um, Uncle Kyungsoo?” he asked. The baker looked up from his work, “What is it?” Taeyang fiddled with the edge of the wooden counter, “Have you seen Hwiyoung around lately?”

Kyungsoo contemplated to himself before finally giving an answer, “I don’t recall. Why do you ask?” “I’m just worried if he’s okay. You know that he’s done hunting by now,” Taeyang replied. Kyungsoo simply sighed, “He can take care of himself. Why don’t you just stay focused on deliveries. I’m sure he’ll show up soon.” “You’re right. Thank you,” Taeyang sighed sadly. He finished getting ready and left the store.

  
**❦ ❦ ❦**

  
  
On the same day that Taeyang was wondering where Hwiyoung was, Chaekyung set out on a little mission to gather medicinal herbs not far from her home. Her father was out again today so she didn’t want to go too far from safety. She had heard about the wolves attacking the other villages. So, she made sure that she took a pointed walking stick along as well for protection.

Picking some small and useful herbs, Chaekyung spotted two rabbits hopping after one another. She smiled as she thought of the night she and Taeyang had their first kiss. He made her so happy just by breathing, but they had even exchanged their feelings to one another. She hoped that they could be together for the rest of their lives.

A few twigs made a cracking noise close by, alerting Chaekyung to another presence. She stayed knelt down where she was to see a wolf with an ebony coat standing behind some bushes. It didn’t seem to notice her for some reason when she noticed that it had blood clinging to its muzzle. She decided not to make a noise and see if it would leave peacefully.

The animal huffed once before falling down on its haunches and making a small growl. Within seconds, a man raised his head and was now sitting in the place where the wolf was. Chaekyung couldn’t believe what she had seen as the wolf had vanished. Upon studying his face, she knew that the man was Kai. She had seen him a few times when she was in the village.

She quickly turned her head when she came to the realization that the man had no clothes. Kai still didn’t seem to see her and started getting dressed with some clothes that had apparently been left where he was now.

When she saw that he wasn’t paying attention, Chaekyung silently crept away to her house. However, Kai knew that she was there and looked her way as she left.

Chaekyung slammed the door shut behind her as she entered her home. She still couldn’t comprehend what she had just witnessed and it disturbed her to no end. 

She waited until noon and figured that she would be able to stay safe for the rest of the day. Taeyang was going to see her when he was finished with his deliveries for the bakery. She sincerely wished that he would be okay on his way to her house.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. There was no way from the window to see who the person was. Hoping it was Taeyang, Chaekyung slowly opened the door.

Her heart fell upon setting her sight on Kai. He was smiling, but she wondered if he even knew that she had seen him.

"Can I help you?" she questioned while trying to keep a calm composure. "Yes, is your father at home?" he asked.

She hadn’t expected this, “No... What business do you have with him?” "Oh, I just wanted to let him know to beware of the wolves which have been attacking some villages nearby," he explained.

Chaekyung was relieved that he probably hadn't noticed her earlier. She nodded, "Oh, how terrible. Thank you for that information. I'll let him know."

"Yes, we wouldn't want anyone dying now. Would we?" he grinned. "No..." Chaekyung trailed off before starting to close the door, "Goodbye."

Without warning, Kai gripped the door to keep it from shutting. A wave of panic rushed through Chaekyung's mind. "I know you saw me," was the last thing she heard Kai say before he walked in the house and slammed the door shut.

  
🐺🐺🐺

  
  
_ **I'm so sorry, Chaekyung and Kai. 😵 I wrote this story as if it was a drama, but it's still sad. I also don't think Kai is evil, but I think that he would play a good evil character. 🙃 Also, wolves don't actually go around attacking people.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Photo Credits
> 
> -Cover-  
Wolf (I did a reverse search but can't find the original; it was either reposted or pinned on Pinterest. So, credit to whoever the owner is.)
> 
> Forest- https://https://pixabay.com/photos/forest-mist-nature-trees-mystic-931706 by Free-Photos @pixabay


End file.
